


Kiss Cam

by Supersoda



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersoda/pseuds/Supersoda
Summary: Jaune and Pyrrha go to an exhibition match... and well, you see the title.





	

Jaune knew that somewhere, in front of a TV screen, Nora was filming this. All he wanted to do was take Pyrrha to an exhibition match. That was all, just a fun, casual night out, just the two of them. But somehow the two ended up on the kiss cam. The tabloids were going to go crazy over this. That’s probably how they got on the kiss cam in the first place. Someone recognized her and thought it would be a great gossip piece. He could see the headlines now “Prized Fighter Caught on Kiss Cam”. But he couldn’t focus on that right now. Right now they were on the jumbotron with thousands of eyes on him, including a pair sitting next to him. The vibrant green contrasting nicely with her blush. Dust, he didn’t know what to do. Of course, he had feelings for Pyrrha but he didn’t want to push anything on her. Especially since it was so public and he knew how much privacy meant to her. But god she looked so cute tonight. And she was staring at him. He didn’t know what to do, he didn’t know what to do. The only thing worse than kissing her in front of thousands of people was having those thousands thinking he was a jerk for snubbing her on the Kiss Cam. Oh god oh god. Jaune’s mind was going a million miles a minute. He looked back up at the jumbotron and turned back to Pyrrha before throwing all caution to the wind. 

Her lips were so soft. His heart was pounding and the sound of cheering fans soon drowned out by the very fact that she was kissing back. Her hand was gripping the front of his shirt, her other playing with the hairs on the back of his neck. The stress and anxiety that once consumed him only seconds before melted away and it felt like they were the only two people in the world. Then Jaune once again became painfully aware where they were. He pulled back looking into Pyrrha’s eyes, she blushed even deeper, her face almost matching her hair,

“I- I’ve been waiting a long time for that” she turned her gaze back to the fight. Jaune, not fully comprehending her words at the moment just smiled at her and took her hand in his, 

“Yeah, um, I have too.” her eyes flickered back to him for a second before she let out her own smile. 

The next day Nora would burst out into JNPR’s shared apartment with coffee, and the latest tabloid magazine featuring the two on the cover asking about ‘Nikos’ new mystery man”. Through Nora’s babbling and Ren’s pancakes, Jaune would give Pyrrha’s hand a squeeze and feel his stomach flip when she squeezed back.


End file.
